I'm A Light Sleeper
by damseldoingdamage
Summary: Chuck, klutz that he is, wakes Blair up before he can leave after their night of comfort. This completely changes the direction of the show, and will lead to some fluffy drama in the later chapters./ This project was wrapped up early- only two chapters long. I gave it a pretty cannon ending- sorry for the abrupt ending!
1. Chapter 1

They were complex and twisted- neither starting nor begining, the essence of who they were together so tightly tied within themselves. At times, the darker times, nothing either of them did was to do anything but inflict a terrible pain on the other. Other times, when they weren't being so stubborn, they relied on each other for comfort, soothing the wounds they helped to make.

Wherever the dice fell, they always wound up together again. Together in love, or hate, or in a purgatory somewhere between the two. Chuck knew he loved her, he did. He also knew that she loved him, and that even though they were both broken, together, they made something almost good. Not whole- but good. Like when a glass shattered and gets recycled into a wind chime, or some flowery shit like that. He's Chuck Bass- and while he may be a closet romantic; metaphors and eloquent wording just aren't his thing.

He also knew that he was lucky. Oh so lucky, to have someone like Blair. She was so much like him, yet somehow more pure, cold as ice, but still firery as hell. He was a man in love, and she knew it, because she had come down with the same disease he had. His father was gone, dead, forever lost. He hated that man with a burning passion, yet aspired after him with the remains of a little boy who just wanted love and aproval. The emotions coursing through him were too much all at once. Too many feelings after years of numbness. Only one thing made since, and that was that he needed comfort, saftey. He needed love, and a warm embrace. Right now, he needed Blair.

He was cut out of his musings by a sharp voice. "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Chuck looked up at her, and the words died on his tonge as he took in her disheveled beauty. She looked tired and stressed, worried and angry. She looked incredible. A look of understanding and compassion washed over her face, and she started to move towards him. And with that, she was there beside him, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, lips murmering soothing nothings into his ear, hands rubbing circles into his arms, back, chest. Her fingers raked through his hair, and he couldn't help but let loose the heartbreaking sobs that had been threatning to leave his chest for the past few days. They were silent and constant, his shame making him cry harder, his breaths coming in sparatic bursts.

So they slept together, in the true since of the word. For the first time in his life, Chuck Bass didn't want sex; He just needed affection. For the first time in her life, Blair Waldorf was glad to give it; just for him.

When he woke up that morning, Blair's face was the first thing he saw. She was propped up on his chest, arms wrapped possesivly around his rib cage. Chuck noticed that his hands had fallen quite low during the night, one firmly on her hip, the other on her rear. He smirked to himself for a moment, before he realized why he was there. With a sigh, he set about leaving.

"_Charles Bass_." A low hiss cut through the air, causing him to jump. "Don't you _dare_ leave before we talk about this.

**Cliffhanger! Watch for the next chapter- It should be out soon! (Keep in mind that reveiws help the process ;) ) I usually update once a week, unless I write a huge chapter and save it for the next. (Or if I get inspired and post more than one.) **

**XOXO, DdD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Blair, before you say anything-"

"No, before _you_ say anything. How could you? After everything!?"

Chuck's hands clenched and unclenched nervously. "I didn't...I was trying to-"

Blair's face contorted into a mask of fury. "What is this?!"

Her pale hand held up the note he had written her, the paper crumpling under her forceful grasp. He flushed and looked away, clearing his throat before looking back.

"I planned on being gone when you found it." The mutter broke the tense silence.

A shrill scream pierced the room, and all Chuck saw was a blur of chocolate curls and an onyx slip before he was pounced upon. He staggered under the unexpected wait of her propelling herself onto him, and wound up sprawled across her bed on his back. Her hands started flapping around, pounding him in the chest.

"Well!" A solid his to his arm landed before she continued. "**I'm**," _punch _"**A light**," _punch _"**Sleeper**!"

He caught her hands and flipped them over, pinning her wrists above her head. She scowled at the change in position and began to writhe, fighting to regain the upper hand. Dark eyes bore into hers, and for the first time since she woke up, she lay perfectly still.

"Trust me, I know." He murmured.

His lips descended onto hers, stopping when he felt her haggard breath on his face. She leaned up into him, shaking loose of his grasp, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Strong arms held him up on both sides of her, and when he spoke he transferred them to wrap around her.

"You sure?"

The whisper was warm and husky in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"No…We need to…" She gasped quietly as he went to work on her neck. "Chuck…Stop! Okay? We need to think this through. You were about to leave me, and for a totally stupid reason too."

Chuck sat up angrily, crossing his arms in a petulant manner, reminding Blair of a small child. "Fine! Let's talk. Let's talk about how my father died, leaving me to run his ginormous company. Let's talk about how every time I look at you, I feel drunk and trapped and happy and scared, Blair."

Her gaze morphed into one of a woman who was quite possibly deranged. "Oh, Me! Your cowardice is my fault, is it? This is terrifying for me too, Chuck! But you don't see me running away like a child! How easy do you think it is for me to watch the man I love loose hurt like this?"

"You can't fix everything Blair!" His voice raised higher. "I don't even want you to!"

"Well what do you want?! What are we even doing?"

Her voice trailed into a whisper, and Chuck swore under his breath.

"I don't know Blair! I don't think I can do this right now, not with everything else."

She nodded solemnly, brushing her hair away from her face. Huffing, she sat down on the edge of her bed and crossed her arms tightly.

"So where does this leave us?"

Chuck shrugged helplessly. "I want to be with you, just-"

Blair cut him off. "Just not now. I understand, Chuck. Right now, we can just get through this. Then we can think about more."

Chuck nodded quietly. "I need to get going."

She was up and in front of him immediately, engulfing him in one of her infamous Blair Waldorf hugs. One hug from her could cure cancer, or revive the dead. Well maybe not. But it could totally make Chuck Bass melt.

"I'm not letting you get away from me, Bass." She said into his chest. "Your still one of my best friends, and I lo- care about you. We aren't about to throw this away-"

His grip tightened on her. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'll see you Monday, alright?"

"Okay."

_Fin._

**OKAY….So do ya'll remember when I promised a decent length story filled with fluffy drama and a side of chair loving? Well, a recent (and scarily similar) event in my personal life has driven me to not only take it out on everyone's favorite power couple, but to end it like that, leaving them (and you) high and dry. At least this way, it's more cannon./? I know- I suck. Sorry guys! **


End file.
